Cartoon All-Star Smackdown/Crash Profile
"FACE SLAM!!!" :—Crash Crash is the main protangoinst of Crash & Bernstien and a playable character in Cartoon All-Star Smackdown. Arcade Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Easter Egg: 'TBA Ending Movest Normal Attacks *Normal-Punch *Side (while dashing)-Tackle *Side-Faster Punch *Up-Headbutt *Down-Thack Charge Attacks *Side (smash)-Elbow Punch *Up (smash)-Uppercut *Down (smash)-Downer Punch Aireal Attacks *Normal-Flip *Forward-Hand Slap *Backward-Side Kick *Up-Double Uppercut *Down-Double Air Kick Special Moves *Normal - FACE SLAM!!! *Side - Slingshot *Up - Smellevator *Down - Foot to the Face Super Attacks *Paintball Frenzy (Level 1): Shoots 4 paintball blasts out of one paintball gun. *Noise Party (Level 2): Turns on a TV, puts it on full volume and does alot of other loud and crazy stuff, whoever touches the TV will get KOed. *Here It Comes! (Level 3): The cinematic starts with Crash standing around with the other 3 oppents then Crash gets an idea and runs off, he returns to the screen and punches the other 3. after the cinematic footage, Crash has succesfully KOed all the oppents. Quotes *'When Selected: **"3 agianst awesome!" **"FACE SLAM!!!" **"Crash on." *'Pre-match:' **"DING DONG!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Oooh, cool." **"With this, Girls will never marry boys again." **"Haha." *'Using Here It Comes!:' **"Let's Crash this up a little!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"FACE SLAM!!!" **"Nice try, girl." **"What he said." *'Respawn:' **"DING DONG!" **"Wyatt, I'm back!" **"We've already been here....but why?" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Yo, it's Crash!: '''Crash pops out of the scene and strikes a pose. *'Welcome, to my World.:' Crash comes in with a sinister smile and says "Welcome to my World." *'Let's Do This, the Crash Way!: Crash comes out of an explosion and strikes a pose. *'''Kaboom: Crash comes in from an explosion. Winning Screen *'FACE SLAM!!!: '''Crash says "FACE SLAM!!!" and Slams the screen with his head. *'Crash Winner: Crash puts on a medal and strikes a pose *'''What He Said: Crash hears someone say "The others got pwned!" then Crash says "What He Said". *'CRASH IS TEH KING!: '''Crash puts on a crown and strikes a kingly pose. Losing Screen *If using '''Yo, It's Crash!': Crash puts his hands in pocket and looks down in embarrisment. *If using Welcome to my World: Crash makes a confused face. *If using Let's Do This, the Crash Way!: Crash falls down on his back with his hand on his head. *If using Kaboom: Crash gets harraserd by a Butt. Taunts *'FACE SLAM!: '''Crash says "FACE SLAM!" And hits he head with a piece of cardboard. *'Arm Cross: Crash crosses his arms in a cool way. *'''Thumbs Up: Crash does a Thumbs up with his arms. Costume Best Bestie Crash's normal apperance in the Crash & Bernstien series. *Default Color: Purple and Red *Green and Blue *Orange and Yellow *Lavender and Vermilain. Hip Hop Crash Crash as he appers in the intro of Crash & Bernstien. Can be unlocked by playing 5 matches with Crash. *Default Color: Purple and Red *Green and Blue *Orange and Yellow *Lavnder and Vermilain. Millionare Crash Crash's millionare disguise in "Home Alone.....With Crash". It Will Unlocked by Playing 21 matches with Crash *Default Color: White Clothes *Black Clothes *Red Clothes *Purple Clothes Buddy Wyatt Wyatt can be unlocked by playing 3 matches with Crash. Trivia *He is the first character to only have other characters from a diffrent franchise in one of his Intros. : Category:Characters Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown Category:Random